When controlling an aircraft from a ground control station (GCS) or alternate control device, it may be difficult to obtain a sense or understanding of the surrounding environment. It may prove difficult to obtain an environmental awareness regarding, e.g., what is below the aircraft, given a depth of field from a distance.
When considering an optionally piloted vehicle (OPV), an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) with no crew aboard, or a piloted aircraft with blind zones, the difficulty encountered in terms of depth of field and situational awareness may play a significant role. For example, having an understanding of the depth of field may play a role during aircraft operations, such as load pickup or drop-off and aircraft landing.
In order to maneuver an aircraft, remote operations have relied on joystick or other control input mechanisms. The operator adjusts a direction of the aircraft, monitors the status of the aircraft's flight, and then adjusts the direction again in order to have the aircraft arrive at a destination. Such techniques result in frequent engagement by the operator, are prone to operator/human error, susceptible to latency, are time consuming, are taxing on an operator, and impose increased stress on the aircraft based on quick or rapid changes in terms of movement.